


Nightmares

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [29]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dreamy sigh from the author, F/M, Fluff, I just...............love this funky lil alien, I'M GONNA FUCK HIM, Kissing, Me in a wreck it ralph voice:, Nightmares, Possessive Language, Snuggling, Soft Kisses, eventually, probs like, soft, tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You worry too much. That fact manifests itself in your dreams. Or, rather, your nightmares.(This fic connects to Alliance, In my sweater, "Affection", and My Human || My Irken )





	Nightmares

I shoot up in bed, a strangled shout that barely made sense escaping me as my ragged breaths filled the room. The room is pitch black, and colder than usual. My trembling form curls up into a ball as I hug my knees to my chest, shivering from the cold. 

And fear. 

The silence pounds on my ears as my emotions flood the space around me, tears escaping my eyes, despite my efforts to hold them back.

It was so real. So, so real. They poked and prodded and tore and the screams were so real-!

My quiet sobs quickly intensified, and i had to grab a pillow to muffle them. I was so busy crying i didn't even notice the footsteps running up the stairs until the door to my room burst open, making me scream, nearly tumbling off the bed. 

Gir rolls in with Zim shouting commands, hot on his heels as they scanned the room, Gir's eyes slowly fading from red back to their baby blue once they cleared the room. 

Zim had come in here like gangbusters on those goddamned spider...leggy things, still taking a look around. He visibly relaxed momentarily when he realized I'd been screaming for no reason. But then, i guess it hit him that I'd been screaming for no reason. Annoyance is clearly written on his face.

As his spider leg...things retreat back into his pak, he turns to me, probably to yell, his accusatory finger freezing in place when he saw the terror and tears on my face. 

Gir had made a noise of sympathy, running over to hop next to my bed, wanting to be picked up. I give a tearful laugh, lifting him onto the bed, where he hugged me. 

I return the hug, sniffling. 

"Hyoo-man...what's...wrong with you? What's wrong with your face?" 

I look up at him, a new bunch of tears flowing freely and silently, my hoarse voice weakly responding. 

"I-" i hiccup, "i had a nightmare...I'm sorry." 

A look of confusion and suspicion crosses his face as he takes a cautious step forward. 

"Awww...there's no need to cry! I'll make it all better!" Gir pipes up, letting to of me and walking to the edge of the bed, turning to give me a happy and sure look. "I'll be back!" 

And with that, the little bot toddled off. 

Zim rolls his eyes a little, focusing them on me again as he squints. 

"Why did you call for me if it was a mere...nightmare?" 

Shit. 

"... I called for you?" God, my voice sounds so watery and tearful. 

"Yes," his annoyance seeped through that first word, quickly disguised. "You did." He crosses his arms, haughtily making his way to the bed, sitting on the edge as he waited for... something. 

"Well?" He asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow. 

Oh. I guess he was waiting for me to explain my... my uh... 

I take a shaky breath, reluctantly making eye contact. 

"Well...you were....it was about you." I awkwardly start, slowly moving to sit with my legs tucked under one another. 

I sniffle again, heaving a sigh before I continue. "You were at membrane labs, and str-strapped to a uh- to a table." I run a hand through my tangled and messy hair, moving it from my face. "They were doing..." my voice breaks, and tears blur my vision. "They were doing terrible things to you, Zim. They wanted samples, and pictures, and they did awful things to..." I couldn't help but stop as I got more and more choked up, squeezing my eyes shut as I prepared for his big, dramatic, "you got me out of bed for this????" Thing. 

There's a silence, followed by a sharp laugh, which, of course, makes me open my eyes in shock. "As if the great and mighty Zim could be captured and restrained by such primitive machines! I know your small, feble hyooman mind cannot comprehend Zim's power, but..." he scoots closer, patting my arm in an attempt to be reassuring, maybe? 

"I would not allow for such a thing to happen." 

I sniffle, a small smile breaking out on my face. 

His hand lingers for a moment before he retracts it, clearing his throat sheepishly. "But I must admit that your concern for me is flattering, earthworm." He has that cocky smile on his face the next time I look. Like he has just proved a point. 

I laugh, but it was more like a hiccuping sob. Zim seems displeased, leaning casually on one arm. 

"...how do I cease this- this blubbering? Since Gir isn't here to take care of it, someone has to..." 

I rest my chin in my palm, leaning on a knee as I tearfully thought for a moment. 

"...can you promise me something?" 

"Zim makes promises for no-one." He replies dryly, unblinking. 

I whimper involuntarily, sitting up straight and wiping my tears, trying to look tough. (I didn't, I'm sure.) After that damned dream, I'm glad he's alive, but it didn't mean he got to be...y'know, how he is. 

I point a stern finger in his direction, a slight scowl on my face. 

"Do you want me to stop crying or not, Zim?" 

He groans, waiting for me to continue. 

"Don't dick around membrane labs." 

He opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. 

"I don't mean that shouldn't fuck with Dib anymore, I just don't want you to die, okay? So pro-" 

"I-" he buts in, looking more offended than he ever has. "I am appalled that you would think that I, I, would do such things with...dib-stink, of all the smelly hyoomans on this stupid planet-" 

"No! I mean-" I bury my face in my hands, blushing now. "I mean that you're a jerk to Dib, and you mess with him! Ugh, just-" I groan, shaking my head as I grip the front of his shirt with both hands. 

"Don't. Mess. Around. Dib's. Father's. Lab." 

I bring myself closer with every word, until we were almost too close for comfort. 

"Please, Zim. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days... I worry about you, you know." I take a breath, loosening my grip, but I don't back up. 

"...please?" 

He makes a displeased noise, his face tinting a slightly darker shade of green, refusing to meet my eye. 

"...Membrane labs are not a part of any current plans anyway, so I suppose..." 

I breathe a slight sigh of relief, pulling him into a tight hug, which he shockingly doesn't wiggle out of. He was like a cat in that way. A veeeery dangerous cat. He actually awkwardly patted my back a couple times before laughing nervously. 

I let him go, my tears gone now. 

The silence is too long and heavy as we stare at one another. I know, I know, he's not exactly the type to actually want to hang around "hyoo-mans" too much, but I can't help but feel like we're more alike than he likes to admit. Exhibit A is the strange incomplete mark he'd left on my hip the last time we were exceptionally close.

"...Hey, Zim?" 

"..Yes, earthworm?" 

I open my mouth to ask him a question when Gir finally re-appears, carrying a...oh god, what is that? 

"Here! I made you this!" 

He holds up a damn near monstrous... mystery food item. It's so far gone, i don't know what it's even supposed to be. 

"GIR! That's disgusting! I demand that you dispose of it!" Zim shouts, pointing towards my open doorway. 

It takes Gir a moment, but he begins to sniffle, unmoving. 

"...but I made this..." 

I felt a little piece of my heart break as I watched a tear fall to the ground, shooting Zim a look before getting up from bed to lift up Gir, happily taking the...food? Thing? 

"Gir, honey. Thank you. I think it's...very neat. I think it's SO neat, in fact," I tell him, placing him up by my pillow as I open my nightstand's drawer. "That I'm gonna save it for tomorrow!" I place the...thing in the drawer, shutting it and climbing back on the bed, getting under the covers and carefully scooping Gir up, taking his little paw/hands in mine. 

"Don't cry, okay, sweetie?" 

He nods, but nuzzles into a hug anyway, which I return, a yawn soon escaping me.

I notice Zim looking...odd. like he felt a little bad for dashing Gir's hopes for his food thing. He pats Gir's back, which is as close as he can get to an apology. 

I smile at him in reassurance, one of my hands moving to sit on his forearm, absentmindedly stroking with my thumb. 

He looks wide-eyed at my display of affection, hesitating to withdraw himself. But of course, he did so anyway. 

He shoots up suddenly, yet silently. 

"I must return to my quarters." He murmurs, still refusing to make eye contact with me. "Come, Gir." 

He turns on his heel, marching out of the room, quietly beckoning for Gir again. 

I lift him from his spot on my shoulder, where he must have...fallen asleep? Does he even need to sleep? 

I place a finger to my lips as Zim turns in confusion, my whisper barely reaching him. 

"He's sleeping, I think." 

I gently lay the little guy next to me, where he stirs slightly before rolling over with a squeak, eyes opening a peak to peer at Zim, who was still across the room. He lifts both of his hands up, opening and closing them in a "gimme motion" 

Zim crosses his arms, his face darkening in shade. 

"Absolutely not, Gir!" 

Gir whimpers and turns, visibly upset, to me and hugging my arm, still looking at Zim. 

"Please?" He begs, tears threatening to spill over again. 

Zim looks embarrassed, maybe? But mostly annoyed. After a moment, he reluctantly walks over to the bed, on the side opposite to mine, and climbing in bed, still refusing to look at me. 

"Zi-" 

"Human," he interrupts, yanking the covers up and over himself, examining the fabric as it moved between his claws. "Since you don't smell as terrible as the rest of the stink-beasts that roam this accursed planet, I will grace you with my presence. For tonight." 

"Did...was that a compliment?" I smile softly as his shade darkens, and he reluctantly looks at my face for the first time since entering the room. 

His eyes scan my face, but I'm not sure what he's searching for. He still hasn't answered the compliment question. So I'll take that as a yes.

"...are you okay?" I ask softly, tilting my head slightly, bringing the blankets up and over myself as well. 

"Yes." He answers too quickly, rolling over so he didn't have to face me. 

I laugh a little despite the situation, snuggling under the covers, the silence in the room overtaking us all this time. 

"Goodnight, Zim." 

There's a long silence, which he breaks after far too long. 

"...goodnight." 

*** 

I've awoken again from a dreamless sleep by whipping winds outside, debris like branches and tiny stones hitting the bedroom window. At first, I can't figure out why I'm so...warm. and my body feels heavy as I attempt to move. It's not until my eyes adjust to the darkness that I see Zim's sleeping face, so close he was blurry, his forehead touching mine. 

We had tangled in one another in our sleep, I suppose. Our legs were a tangled mess in one another, his arms wrapped around me tightly, pressing us together. 

I also had an arm wrapped around his middle, where Gir was hugging my hand on the other side, and my other arm was numb. 

I settle into our position and I'm about to go back to sleep when he takes a sharp intake of breath, holding it, gripping me tighter. 

Maybe he was having a nightmare too? 

My suspicions were confirmed when he let out a low, guttural growl in his sleep, worry shooting through me. 

"Zim," I whisper, arms still pinned and numb. I squeeze him gently with my arm (while trying not to disturb Gir), nuzzling my forehead gently into his. 

"Zim, wake up." 

My whisper seems to rouse him a slight bit, but he doesn't wake completely. He scoots impossibly closer, his mouth a mere few inches from mine. 

I squeak in embarrassment, sitting up as I regain control over my one arm. He grumbles, squeezing my waist tightly, pulling me back to him. "Hmmph, no." He mutters, a growl rising from deep within his chest as presses his face to mine. 

"...mine..." 

I have no choice but to settle down beside him as his crimson eyes open to meet mine, his shoulders stiff with stress from his nightmare. 

"Zim, h-hey-" he refuses to release me from his grasp. "Are you alright?" 

My voice is barely above a whisper, but I know he can hear me just fine. Without that "disguise" of his blocking his antennae, he could always hear me. 

He nods, but the anger and stress are still there. 

I do something stupid. 

I cup his face, whispering for him to relax. My face is as red as it's ever been, staring in shock at him, visibly relaxing. I plant a single kiss to his cheek before he squirms downward to snuggle against my chest. He murmurs something else into my chest, but I don't catch it. Oh jeez- 

I settle back into the new position, wrapping an arm around Zim, who was still softly purring. 

I try to calm my heart, still beating like mad, and try to fall back asleep. 

*** 

The next time I wake, it's just before dawn, the dark blue, foggy world just beginning to light up. 

Gir's face pops up from behind Zim, smiling, and whispering me a good morning. 

"Good morning, little dude." I smile as he walks to the end of the bed, hopping down. 

"I'm gonna go get breakfast!" He exclaims quietly, running quickly from the room. I laugh softly, settling back into bed, when Zim begins to stir. 

He stretches a little, pulling me back against him. He lets out a soft noise -- the quietest I've ever heard him -- our faces at equal height. 

I'm only expecting him to press his forehead to mine, but he, still mostly asleep, continues, kissing me softly. 

I'm in shock, eyes wide before I, just as gently, return it. He sighs as he pulls away, his eyes slowly opening to meet mine. 

"...hi." I smile, cheeks still warm from my blush. 

His eyes go as wide as dinner plates before he lets out a strangled shout, detangling from me and launching himself to the other end of the bed almost comically fast. And then, tangled in the blankets, he falls off the bed with an ungraceful thud and strangled cry of; "MY SPINE!" 

I crawl to the edge of the bed, peering over the edge to find a furiously blushing Zim, who was glaring at the ceiling. 

"Are you alright?" I ask softly, cautiously moving to help him untangle himself from the blankets. 

"Yes, I am fffffine!" 

I shoot him a look, holding out a hand to help him up, which he takes. 

"...doooooo you wanna talk abou-" 

He laughs, cutting me off. 

"No." 

Silence. 

"...will you at least tell me about the nightmare you had last night?" 

He looks taken aback for a split second before embarrassment blooms over his face anew. 

I sigh as he reluctantly sits back on the bed, keeping his distance from me. 

"...it was not real." 

"No, it wasn't. But it still bothered you." 

He's about to argue before I cut him off, an exhausted breath leaving me. "Zim, you were...sleep-talking last night." 

"No." 

"Yes, you were. You clung to me and said 'mine.'" 

"No." 

He may be in denial, but I know the truth. So does he. His eyes are wide, and his antennae are down in embarrassment as he stares me down, a furious blush on his face. 

He finally sighs, reaching a hand out to poke me square in the chest. I watch him patiently, which he seems to appreciate. He narrows his eyes at me before continuing. 

"Y-you were taken by Dib-stink." His palm flattens against my chest, his antennae twitching as he takes in the beat of my heart. 

"And he is so stupid and paranoid that he-" he swallows dryly. "He thought you- you! Y/n! Were an Irken invader such as myself. He opened you, doing everything he claims he will do to Zim one day," his eyes rise from my chest to meet mine. "I-" 

He stops himself, shaking his head slightly before plastering a false grin on his face, trying to look as though he was in control of what happened in his dream. 

"I, the amazing Zim saved you! You were perfectly fine. Well, you were still an inferior human, so not COMPLETELY fine-" 

"Zim." 

He's silenced when I say his name and place my hand softly over his, looking him in the eye. 

I know that I was probably not alright in his dream, but I'm not gonna push him. 

"It's okay." My quiet voice seems to reach him, and his shoulders relax. Thank goodness. 

"Because you are around the incredible and impressive Zim so much, and you seem to grasp the concept of Irken tech and language, he mistook you for one of my kind. You were on the brink of death. A crude stitch job did not serve you well." 

I breathe a shaky sigh as I listen to his description. 

"You uh..." I scoot just a bit closer, but he doesn't seem to mind. "You were talking in your sleep," I remind him, "You actually muttered 'mine.'" Hopefully he can tell me where that fits in. 

His face lights up with a blush. 

"Dib-filth was trying to take you from me! And you ARE Zim's human!" He falters, but his hand doesn't withdraw. "I thought we already established this."

I realize that we'd slowly drifted closer to one another, not that I'm complaining. It means he trusts me. Right? Well, yeah, it has to! We just shared a bed, for goodness sake. 

I laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood and distract him from whatever horrid visions had plagued him. 

"And you are Y/n's Irken." 

He actually laughs at that, rolling his eyes. I release his hand, laughing too. 

Still smiling softly, I lay back down, and urge him to do the same. 

To my surprise, he does. 

"Look, I'm not going anywhere. Dib won't take me away. I think he's about as harmless as a cricket. He's loud and annoying, but he's not deadly." 

Zim snuggles closer to me, pulling me to lay flush against his chest, wrapping an arm around me, refusing to let go. 

I return the hug, nuzzling my face into his chest. 

"I'm not going anywhere, i promise." I wiggle upward, pressing a kiss to where his collarbone should be. 

He grumbles something before breathing a soft sigh. 

It’s funny to think back on how far we’ve come. I remember the days he would completely freak out if my hand so much as brushed past his. I mean, there was Lysol spray everywhere. It took me a long time to convince him that not every human was ridden with disease. Now look at us. 

The quiet in the room is broken when I hear Gir coming back into the room, throwing a box up on the bed (which smacks me in the back) before climbing up himself. 

"Hellooooooooo!" 

Zim opens his mouth to shout some command at him, but I sit up to address Gir before he can. 

"Hi, sweetpea. Whatcha got there?" 

Zim still has an arm wrapped around my waist from where he was still lying in bed, still not wanting to let me go. Not that I mind at all. 

"Doughnuts!" 

I grin and open the box, and lo and behold, there are a dozen doughnuts of all sorts in there. 

I thank him and take one, biting into it without hesitation. Zim, however, takes one with an air of suspicion as he sits up in bed next to me. 

"...where did you get these?" 

"The humans!" 

Uh oh. 

"What humans, little dude?" 

Please don't say they came from the garbage. 

He places a hand to his chin, staring off thoughtfully with a "hmmmmm" 

Notthegarbagnotthegarbagenotthegaebage- 

"They left a uh, window open, so I went into their house and got the doughnuts!" 

He happily scarfs down his pastry, and Zim and I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness they're only stolen. 

I relax against the headboard, happy that Zim actually seems at ease for once, and Gir isn’t off wreaking havoc and eating babies. 

I’ll have to whip up some sort of food later as thanks for coming to my aid during my nightmare. 

But for now, I'm staying right here in bed with these two dorks, who are now in the middle of a heated discussion. And by discussion, I mean Gir wanting to go to his favorite taco stand, and Zim telling him that he can’t go until they uncover the secrets of the earth’s defense. Or at least figure out how to make me a device for self-defense.

I listen to them go back and forth with a faint smile on my face, taking another bite of my doughnut. 

I love these two.


End file.
